2 years, 30 sentences
by XXCaptainUsoppXX
Summary: 30 sentences about the Straw Hats' reunion after 2 years apart. Spoilers for the timeskip.


**2 years, 30 sentences**

**1 - Case:**

Chopper went through his medical case one more time before mounting the giant bird, sure he had everything he needed to treat any wounds his nakama might have acquired during these two years.

**2 - Hypocrite:**

"Hypocrite," Sanji snorted when he saw Zoro's missing eye, after all the teasing the cook had endured about being a one-eyed freak.

**3 - Accusation:**

"You must have cheated," Sanji accused, "to get here first!"

**4 - Sponsor:**

The poster read: _Proud Sponsor of Soul King Brook's Sabaody Concert_, and Franky began to worry that the newest Straw Hat might not return to them.

**5 - Populace:**

The inhabitants of Sabaody were in an uproar- Straw Hat Luffy was back, and no one was safe.

**6 - Pat:**

"How could you ever think those impostors were your nakama, idiot," Nami scolded, but Chopper was so relieved, her punch felt like a pat on the head.

**7 - Spring:**

Robin wasn't the type for vibrant displays of emotion, but she found that there was a bit of a spring in her step at the thought of reuniting with the people that meant the world to her.

**8 - Play:**

"Usopp, Chopper, let's play!" Luffy shouted, and the whole crew let out a collective sigh of relief- he was the same old Luffy.

**9 - Modeling:**

"Whoa, Nico Robin, what've you been doing these past two years- modeling?"

**10 - Tracing:**

A flash of red-hot anger filled Zoro as he traced his sleeping captain's new scar, and he promised himself he would never let anyone scar Luffy again.

**11 - Inverse:**

"Sanji… Did you do something to your hair?" Luffy asked curiously.

**12 - Objection:**

Brook felt only slightly guilty when his managers objected to his retirement, but he knew in his heart (although he didn't have one!) that this was not where he belonged.

**13 - Attendance:**

"Party on the deck in ten minutes, everyone has to come!" Luffy ordered his crew.

**14 - Smell:**

Chopper closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, relishing the familiar smells of meat and steel, mikan and gunpowder, cigarettes, flowers, cola…

**15 - Glove:**

When a human-sized hand appeared out of Franky's giant metal glove, the boys crowed in excitement, and Robin nodded in approval.

**16 - Corpse:**

"You look like the living dead, Zoro, with all those scars… and I should know! Yohohoho, skull joke!"

**17 - Link:**

The Straw Hat pirates had spent more time apart in two years than they had ever spent together, and yet the bond that linked them was so strong that none of them had ever doubted where they truly belonged.

**18 - Soft:**

Chopper puffed out his chest proudly as Usopp ran his fingers through the reindeer's soft, fluffy coat.

**19 - Slice:**

"You're just jealous, dart-brow," Zoro said with a smirk when Sanji wouldn't shut up about the ship he'd sliced in half.

**20 - Devil:**

"We can control weather and plants… who needs Devil Fruits?" Usopp crowed proudly.

**21 - Constitutional:**

There was a moment of panic at Marine Headquarters when Sentomaru reported that the Straw Hats- the _real_ ones- were alive and well and breaking even more laws.

**22 - Use:**

"Z-Zoro… can I use your weights?" Usopp asked tentatively, and was immensely relieved when the swordsman nodded instead of slicing his head off.

**23 - Borderline:**

Luffy had, in his own way, matured over these two years- now he seemed to have only _borderline_ ADHD.

**24 - Flaw:**

"I tried to get the wizards to help me update my Clima-Tact, but there's some flaws I need you to fix, Usopp…"

**25 - Wetting:**

Sanji would sometimes have nightmares about things that had happened on the okama island, things he wouldn't even admit to himself, with a panic so profound he all but wet the bed.

**26 - Encouragement:**

The Straw Hats set off for Fishman Island, full of courage and certainty that they wouldn't fail in their dreams, shouting and waving goodbyes to their friends and mentors of two years…

**27 - Keen:**

There was no single grandiose moment, but rather a feeling of familiarity as the Straw Hats settled back into place, fitting together like puzzle pieces, and keen to continue their adventure as if it had never been interrupted.

**28 - Feeding:**

"Thank you for feeding us, Sanji!" Luffy shouted through a mouthful of food, and the entire crew cried out in appreciation- none of them had eaten this well in two years.

**29 - Blade:**

Brook smiled at the familiar feel of a blade in his hand as he set aside his guitar to fight for his captain.

**30 - Peasant:**

They were misfits, peasants, criminals… they were the Straw Hat pirates, and they were back.


End file.
